


Together

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: anyway enjoy, but then i felt bad so it got happier, it's angsty are you surprised???, then i said fuck it and made it sad again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: it’s just roman thinking about stuff from the last episode and remus making him feel better (r/emr/om shippers dni)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Together

Roman was in the palace, sitting at the foot of his throne knees pulled to his chest.

He’d been in the throne room many times before, lounging on his seat thinking up a million schemes and ideas. The palace was a place neutral place of meeting for him and Remus, the right and left sides split between them, respectively. Their halls were filled with doors, each representing an idea or concept. The further away they were, the older the ideas. Regardless, it always made him happy to explore the halls, see what ideas still had legs and which he would mark to not visit again because wow, he really thought that was a good idea, huh?

But as he sat curled up at the foot of his throne, he didn’t care about them. He didn’t care about his once great ideas of grandeur or humble hopes of success. Because it didn’t matter anymore. _He_ didn’t matter anymore. Deceit—oh, wait. It was _Janus_ know. _Janus_ could take his place and _Janus_ could be there for Thomas because clearly Roman was no longer needed. It certainly didn’t matter that Janus had deceived them and manipulated them on multiple occasions, obfuscating his true intent and making everyone (not _just_ Roman!) feel insecure and inadequate. Certainly, it didn’t matter since he showed _one_ act of true honesty out of all the times he’d been there.

Roman scrunched up further, face hot with tears he was refusing to shed. Janus didn’t deserve his tears. No one did.

“Hey, bro!” Roman could hardly call up the energy to be startled as Remus appeared upside down in his field of view. His grin was still clear as day, but there was something a little off about him. “Thought only peasants sit at the foot of thrones?”

“They do,” He grumbled, burying his face in his knees. Remus was the last Side he wanted to see. Janus was probably right about Roman. With the way everyone had been looking at him if he’d had a mustache… “Go away, Remus. I’m not in the mood.”

“Oh, but you’re never in the mood.” There was a pause and Roman thought for a moment, Remus had left him. As much as he couldn’t stand his brother, there were limits and lines even he didn’t cross.

But that didn’t seem to be the case because when Roman looked up, Remus was squatting down in front of him, head tilted to the side. There was no smile. No vague sense that he was planning something unsavory—just a small crease in his brow and a frown Roman hadn’t seen in a long time.

“What do you want?”

“You’re no fun to play with when you’re sulking. Did Deceit do something? Should I take his eyes and three of his ribs?”

Roman stared, not nearly as confused as he wished he were. Remus, in his own way, was trying to make Roman feel better. But there was still something off. “Why weren’t you there? Why wasn’t Virgil there?”

“Couldn’t be. Funny enough, Logan was the only one strong enough to make an appearance when Deceit didn’t want him to.”

“It’s Janus,” Roman muttered. “His name is Janus.”

“Really? Janice?” Remus laughed, moving to properly sit. “Maybe that’s what all the lies were for.”

“Like the two-headed Roman god, Janus.”

“Oh,” he frowned. “Lame _and_ nerdy.”

Roman snorted. “It is, isn’t it?”

Remus stood abruptly, holding out his hand. “Do you want to dance?”

“Is this a trick?”

“A trick?” He held one hand against his chest in mock offense. “Why I would never.”

Slowly Roman held out his hand, and Remus grabbed it, yanking him up and off the dais, dragging him to the center of the floor. He let Roman take the lead, slowly letting the fog lift from his brain, remembering on instinct which steps to take, what rhythm to follow. They moved together with practiced steps like they used to when the Split first happened. Back then they had been nervous and scared. Remus lifting Roman onto his own feet and leading him in a crazy spin around the room until he laughed.

And that was what he was doing now, misstepping and tripping, getting Roman to feel whatever rhythm he wanted instead of a practiced one. In no time they weren’t even dancing, just holding on for life as they spun each other wildly around the room, laughter echoing from around the room until it was just one laugh.

It was always difficult for Roman to remember that Remus used to be more than just his brother. More than a funhouse mirror reflection of all he is. Because they used to be so much _more_ together.

And now Roman understood why Remus had seemed to off. It wasn’t because he hadn’t been allowed to take part, it was because Janus had hurt him. Remus and Roman had a complicated relationship that only they truly understood. Janus was different for Remus because he’d always been on his side. Always made an effort with him when no one else would.

He held himself, the sum of the two who did not have a name anymore, and cried. He cried for Roman who was too proud to let himself slip away. He cried for Remus who was too practiced to let himself be hurt. And he cried for himself, a being too hurt to even begin to understand why.


End file.
